


Khốn đốn

by gojjop



Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28212282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gojjop/pseuds/gojjop
Summary: Dong Hoon tìm mọi cách để thoát khỏi Jong Kook và cuối cùng thì...cậu cũng được như ý muốn.
Relationships: Ha Donghoon | Haha/Kim Jongkook
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Khốn đốn

"Mưa rồi..." Nam thanh niên ngồi thủ thỉ một mình bên khung cửa sổ giờ đây đang chịu phải trận mưa lớn ào ào đập mạnh vào cửa kính khiến nó tạo ra những âm thanh khó nghe. 

Nam thanh niên cứ nhìn ra bên ngoài cửa số, chứng kiến cửa kính đang chịu đựng cơn mưa lớn kia mà sắp bị vỡ ra hàng trăm mảnh. 

"Giống mình thật...cái cửa kính ấy như mình vậy...luôn phải chịu đựng..." Nam thanh niên lòng nặng nề, bất giác ngó qua cửa phòng đối diện trước mắt, đứng dậy, cố gắng tiến tới phía trước nhưng rồi...

*Cạch* 

Cửa phòng được mở ra, đứng trước mắt nam thanh niên là một người đàn ông có thân hình cường tráng, săn chắc, đầu tóc được vuốt keo đàng hoàng, mặc áo sơ mi cùng quần tây. Trông rất lịch lãm. Nhưng lại khiến cho nam thanh niên kia sợ hãi.

"Dậy rồi à?" Chất giọng khá trầm làm nam thanh niên hơi giật mình, không trả lời mà chỉ biết cúi thấp đầu nhìn vào ga giường. Người đàn ông liếc mắt nhìn nam thanh niên, thấy cậu có vẻ đang hơi sợ, liền nhanh chóng tiến lại gần. 

"Sao vậy? Sợ anh à?" Hắn cúi đầu, nhìn vào khuôn mặt của cậu, chầm chậm hỏi. Không nghe được câu trả lời, hắn có vẻ hơi mất bình tĩnh, lấy tay nâng cầm cậu để cho mắt cậu đối diện với hắn. 

"Mau trả lời câu hỏi của tôi! Đừng để tôi tức điên lên rồi hành hạ em." Hắn bấu mạnh vào cầm khiến cậu đau điếng nhưng vẫn phải chịu đựng, nhất quyết không thèm trả lời. 

Sự cứng đầu của cậu làm hắn khó chịu, tay hắn rời khỏi chiếc cầm nhưng thay vào đó hắn nắm vào cổ cậu một cách bất ngờ khiến cậu không kịp phản ứng mà ngửa mặt ra đằng sau, mắt hướng lên trời. 

Tiếng thở dốc, tay cậu thì liên tục bấu víu tay hắn, trong khoảng thời gian thanh quản không tiếp thu được không khí mà cậu đã mém ngất đi. Nhưng hắn biết được nên bỏ ra kịp thời. 

"Khụ...khụ..." Cậu ho liên hồi, nét mặt xanh xao hiện rõ trên khuôn mặt, hắn nhìn thấy mà cũng không thương tiếc gì trước hành động quá đáng trước đó của mình. Vì cậu cứng đầu nên hắn mới thế. 

"Nếu em không cứng đầu thì đã không bị thế rồi?" Hắn nói với cậu bằng chất giọng dày đặc, cậu liếc mắt nhìn hắn, ánh mắt cậu giờ đây toàn tia lửa. Cậu ghét hắn. 

"Hửm? Sao em lại nhìn tôi như vậy? Ghét tôi sao?" Hắn châm chọc cậu, đứng bỏ tay vào túi quần, miệng nhếch mép cười khinh. 

Cậu tức điên nhưng chẳng thể làm gì hắn, thân hình hắn cường tráng, săn chắc, còn cậu thì gầy gò, còi cọc. Sao có thể vật lại? 

Nên cậu chọn cách chịu đựng.

Nói cậu hiền thì không phải, chỉ tại cậu không đủ sức lực để phản kháng lại hắn. Mấy ngày nay hắn chả cho cậu ăn gì cả, thế nên thân cậu mới gầy, sức chẳng có, mà hắn có vẻ rất thích nhìn thân thể cậu như vậy nhỉ? 

Cứ thể thấy cậu như thế là hắn lại mỉm cười một cách khó hiểu, nhiều lúc cậu chẳng hiểu nổi con người của hắn. Lúc thì quay ra hành hạ, lúc thì ấm áp. Nói hắn là người đa nhân cách chắc không sai đâu.

Và hôm nay, hắn lại nổi hứng hành cậu. 

Ngay khi cậu ổn định, hắn liền đè cậu xuống giường, thô bạo chiếm lấy đôi môi của cậu, lưỡi hắn di chuyển khắp nơi trong khoang miệng, không cho cậu lấy nổi một chút không khí, độc chiếm hoàn toàn. 

Một lúc sau, cậu cảm thấy khó thở, đập mạnh tay vào tấm lưng trần săn chắn của hắn. Muốn hắn dừng lại, nhưng hắn phớt lờ, vẫn tiếp tục 'nhâm nhi' đôi môi cậu như viên kẹo ngọt.

Khi cả hắn cũng dần hết hơi mới buông tha cho đôi môi giờ đây đã sưng vù do bị hắn chiếm lĩnh. Khuôn mặt cậu vừa đỏ vừa thở dốc, hơi thở của cậu dập dềnh. Vừa thấy cảnh tượng ấy, hắn cười mỉm, cúi xuống cắn nhẹ phần môi dưới, tay hắn trượt nhẹ xuống phần cổ, nới lỏng cổ áo của cậu, hắn nhẹ nhàng dùng lưỡi chạm vào rồi từ đó chuyển sang mút lấy và để lại nhiều vết đỏ trên cổ cậu như thể đánh dấu chủ quyền. 

Tay hắn nhanh chóng tháo từng nút áo, chạm vào da thịt trắng xen lẫn có chút hồng hào, hắn say mê ngắm làn da ấy, nhưng khi tìm thấy được hai đầu ti đang nhô lên của cậu, hắn lập tức mút lấy một bên núm vú của cậu, lại tiếp tục 'nhâm nhi' như đang ăn kẹo, núm vú kia thì được tay hắn bấu víu, đùa giỡn. Sự trêu đùa ấy của hắn đối với hai đầu ti làm cho cậu run rẩy, nghiếng răng vì cậu không muốn bị khoái cảm kiểm soát bản thân.

"Sao vậy? Em là đang cố gắng kiềm nén ư? Đừng làm thế! Rên lên cho anh nghe nào? HaHa bé cưng ~" Hắn nói ra với cậu bằng một chất giọng hết sực ngọt lịm cộng thêm có phần nham hiểm. Cậu thì lại kinh tởm nhìn hắn và trả lời một câu khiến hắn lạnh băng.

"Đồ kinh tởm!" Hắn ngay khi nghe xong câu đó, liền giơ tay tát thẳng vào mặt cậu một cái rồi liên tiếp những cú tát mạnh của hắn giáng lên khuôn mặt có hơi gầy gò. Cứ thế tới khi cậu bị chảy máu và cả bàn tay in nguyên dấu trên má cậu.

Cậu hết sức lực để phản kháng, nằm im trên giường, giờ hắn muốn làm gì cũng được. Cậu mệt rồi.

Hắn thấy được sự mệt mỏi ấy, cũng chả thèm quan tâm vì bây giờ 'cậu bé' của hắn đã cương lắm rồi, nó cần được 'giải thoát'. Hắn dùng sức lật người cậu, tay hắn tuột thẳng quần ngoài và cả quần trong của cậu xuống, cậu sợ hãi, tay bấu chặt vào ga giường, cả người run rẩy. 

Hắn nhìn xuống, miệng cười lạnh nhạt, bỗng tay hắn xộc thẳng vào bên trong một cách bất ngờ khiến cậu giật nảy mình, run liên hồi, tay thì càng bấu chặt hơn, cắn môi chịu đựng.

Ngón tay hắn di chuyển bên trong như thể đang khai thác tài nguyên nhưng theo cách khá thô bạo. Nhiều lúc hắn di mạnh lên tới đỉnh làm cậu rên rỉ kêu lên. 

"Chết tiệt..." 'Cậu bé' của hắn không thể nào kiềm nén thêm được nữa, tay hắn kéo khóa quần của mình xuống, lộ ra dương vật thô to muốn đâm thủng cả quần lót. Hắn xoay người cậu lại, vẻ mặt sợ hãi của cậu hiện rõ khi nhìn thấy dương vật to lớn trước mắt. Hai chân cậu tự động khép lại liền bị hắn giữ chặt đầu gối đẩy ra, hắn lập tức để dương vật mình gần chỗ hậu huyệt của cậu, mắt hắn liếc nhìn cậu, thấy sự sợ sệt trên nét mặt, đôi mắt có chút rưng rưng, mồ hôi đầm đìa trên khuôn mặt cùng với đôi tay co rúm là đủ hiểu cậu không muốn bị dương vật của hắn đưa vào nơi khép kín nhạy cảm ấy chút nào. 

Hắn cười nhạt, lập tức đưa dương vật vào bên trong nhưng không phải là một cách bình thường mà là đâm thẳng vào, tới mức đỉnh đầu dương vật chạm tới nơi 'giới hạn' của hậu huyệt. Cậu khi tiếp nhận sự tấn công bất ngờ ấy mà hét lên đau đớn, cả phần eo của cậu theo sự tấn công mà lìa khỏi ga giường, nước mắt rơi trên má và cả việc bên trong khi phải đón nhận dương vật to lớn nhưng chưa báo trước khiến nó bị rách và rỉ máu cùng với chất nhờn do hắn tạo ra. 

Hắn khi đã đưa được dương vật vào trong, liền di chuyển ra vào, lúc đầu thì nhẹ nhàng nhưng dần dần về sau hắn tăng tốc độ như thể một con 'quái thú' lâu năm chưa được giải tỏa vậy. Cậu thì chật vật, đau cũng phải chịu đựng, cắn chặt môi để không phát ra âm thanh có thể nói là kinh tởm đối với cậu nếu cậu kêu ra nó. Thật sự, cậu bây giờ chả khác nào là đồ chơi để cho hắn vui vẻ, muốn làm gì thì làm rồi để lại di tích trên đó. Cậu cảm thấy hổ thẹn với bản thân khi bị hắn đem ra trêu đùa như vậy. Cậu muốn thoát khỏi hắn, muốn chạy trốn hắn, không muốn ở đây chút nào, cậu muốn được tự do, giải thoát bản thân khỏi cái tên khốn trước đó cậu gọi hắn bằng một tiếng "Anh". Cậu câm hận khi tin tưởng hắn, đem lòng yêu hắn, để rồi hôm nay cậu nhận được cái gì? Sự yêu thương? Quan tâm, chăm sóc? Hay là sự hành hạ của hắn? 

Ngốc...cậu đúng là đồ ngốc! 

[...]

"HaHa-ssi?" 

Giọng phụ nữ ư? Là ai vậy? 

"HaHa-ssi?" HaHa mập mờ mở mắt, cậu thấy một người phụ nữ mặc đồng phục của bác sĩ. Cậu tự hỏi, đó là ai? 

"Cô là ai?" 

"À, tôi là bác sĩ riêng của ngài Kim Jong Kook, tên tôi là Song Jihyo." 

Song Jihyo? Bác sĩ riêng? Hắn có bác sĩ riêng ư? 

"Cô tới đây làm gì?" 

"Ngài Kim gọi cho tôi, bảo chăm sóc cho anh" 

Chăm sóc? Hắn mà cũng biết lo cho cậu sao? 

"Dù cô có chăm sóc tôi cỡ nào đi nữa thì....cũng sẽ bị thương như thường!" Cậu chán nản, hắn gọi thẳng bác sĩ riêng tới để chăm sóc cho cậu, nhưng rồi một ngày nào đó hắn vẫn đem lại những vết thương trên thân thể cậu như thường.

Hắn chỉ tỏ ra là người hiền lành, luôn quan tâm, giúp đỡ trước mặt người khác. Còn ở trước mặt cậu thì hoàn toàn ngược lại. Đúng là tên giả tạo.

"Sao cậu lại nói như vậy? Tôi không hiểu?" Jihyo nghiêng đầu, cô không hiểu cậu đang nói gì. Cô biết ngài Kim luôn luôn là một người chuẩn mực, được rất nhiều người yêu quý vì sự chân thành, giờ cậu nói vậy...khiến cô cảm thấy bối rối. 

"Thôi, bỏ đi! Dù tôi có giải thích thì chắc cô cũng không tin." Cậu vẫy tay, quay ra nhìn cửa số. Hôm nay trời đẹp, mây trắng hòa huyện với bầu trời xanh cùng với những tia nắng ấm nhẹ của ban chiều. Nhìn thật thoải mái. 

Bỗng HaHa quay qua liếc mắt nhìn Jihyo, vị bác sĩ đang cần cù chữa trị vết thương do hắn tạo nên cho cậu, mái tóc hạt dẻ mềm mại của cô được tia nắng ấm bên ngoài chiếu vào. Đôi môi cong, có chút đỏ, cánh mũi cao, sự kết hợp ấy khiến HaHa tim đập một nhịp. Trông cô rất xinh, phải nói là tuyệt mĩ.

"Xong rồi, chà ~ HaHa-ssi!" Jihyo mỉm cười, cô ngước mặt lên, thấy cậu đang nhìn mình chằm chằm.

"A! Vâng?" HaHa giật mình, cậu nhanh chóng liếc sang chỗ khác, khuôn mặt có hơi đỏ. Cô cười mỉm nhẹ, không quên nhắc nhở cho cậu một việc.

"HaHa-ssi, tôi đã chữa trị cho anh xong rồi! Đây là thuốc của anh." Cô nói rồi đặt bao thuốc xuống bàn. 

"Một ngày 2 lần, uống vào buổi sáng và buổi tối sau khi ăn xong, anh nhớ uống nhé! Để mau khỏi." 

"Vâng, cảm ơn cô." 

"Ừm, không có gì! Chào anh tôi về." Jihyo cúi người chào cậu. 

"Ừ, chào cô" Cậu chỉ vẫy tay chào chứ không thể nào đứng dậy được vì phần thân dưới không cho phép cậu làm thế. 

Cô bước đi, cậu nhìn theo bóng lưng, dần dần nó khuất đi, lòng cậu bỗng cảm thấy hụt hẫng. Sao lại vậy nhỉ? Chắc cậu thích cô mất rồi. 

*Cạch* 

"HaHa, em đỡ hơn chưa?" 

Là hắn! Tên khốn kiếp. 

"Đỡ hơn rồi phải không?" 

Thôi cái giọng ôn nhu đó đi! Tên giả tạo đáng ghét! 

"Còn giận anh à?" Hắn tiến lại, tay đặt lên má cậu, miệng cười ôn nhu, chất giọng ấm áp của hắn khiến cậu sởn da gà. 

"Bỏ tay anh ra khỏi má tôi! Tên giả tạo." Cậu cáu gắt, lấy tay đẩy tay hắn khỏi má mình, ánh mắt khinh bỉ hắn hiện lên trên khuôn mặt. Cậu sau một đêm với hắn tới mức ngất lịm trong lúc bị hắn hành hạ chỗ đó, đêm đó cậu không dám vùng vẫy vậy mà giờ đây đang lên mặt với hắn? Thật ngỗ nghịch !

"Em là đang lên mặt với tôi? Muốn chết à?" Hắn nghiến răng, tức điên vì thái độ đó, hắn chưa bao giờ nhìn thấy cậu có cái thái độ ấy với hắn từ trước tới nay. Càng ngày càng hư hỏng! 

Phải, tôi muốn chết! Anh giết tôi đi! Tôi không muốn sống! Giết tôi đi! Tôi không cần sự sống!!

Dòng suy nghĩ hiện lên trong đầu cậu, cậu rất muốn nói với hắn như vậy để làm cho hắn tức điên rồi giết cậu. Cậu không muốn sống nữa, được trời ban cho sự sống để tự do, thoải mái, nhưng rồi lại bị hắn giam cầm trong một ngôi nhà, suốt mấy tháng qua, cậu sống ở đó chẳng khác gì là địa ngục trần gian. 

"Thôi, dù gì em cũng đang bị thương." Hắn thở dài, mặc dù rất tức giận nhưng cậu đang bị thương, chỉ mới vừa được chữa trị mấy phút trước nên hắn không muốn động tay động chân với cậu. 

Lại nữa rồi, lại cái sự quan tâm rẻ rách đó nữa rồi. 

"Lát nữa chúng ta sẽ đi dự tiệc, em mặc bộ này, anh thấy hợp với em đó!" Hắn quay ra đằng sau, tiến lại phía tủ quần áo, lấy ra một bộ vest, đưa ra cho cậu xem. 

"Vậy thôi, em mau chóng vào tắm rửa rồi thay đồ đi! Lát anh quay lại là chúng ta khởi hành." Hắn nói xong, liền nhanh chóng bước ra ngoài để mình cậu ngồi trên giường và bộ vest kế bên. 

"Dự tiệc sao?" Cậu lấy tay cầm bộ vest, trầm ngâm suy nghĩ điều gì đó rồi tự mình mỉm cười. 

[...]

Hắn sau khi đã sửa soạn xong xuôi, đi qua phòng cậu xem coi cậu xong chưa, vừa qua thấy cậu đang ngồi ghế, mặc bộ đồ vest chỉnh tru, đầu tóc cũng được vuốt gọn gàng. Trông cậu lúc đó khá đẹp. 

Hắn cười nhẹ, bước lại gần cậu, ngắm nhìn khuôn mặt lạnh tanh của cậu rồi liếc xuống nhìn thân thể cậu đang mặc bộ vest mà hắn đưa. Hắn cười mãn nguyện. 

"Em đẹp lắm, chúng ta đi thôi!" 

"Ừ." 

Sau đó cả hai người cùng lên xe, hắn trong lúc lái xe đến buổi tiệc đã nói chuyện với cậu nhưng cậu không thèm quan tâm , cứ nhìn ra cửa kính xe hơi. Hắn cũng không nói gì nữa. Dẫu sao đây cũng là lần đầu tiên cậu ra ngoài kể từ lúc bị hắn bắt đi và nhốt trong cái tòa nhà to lớn đó. Trong đó, cậu rất cô đơn, không có ai bầu bạn cũng như không có ai để yêu thương, chỉ có hắn và quản gia. Giờ đây, nhìn cảnh vật bên ngoài thay vì bốn bức tường, cậu cảm thấy vui trong lòng mà vẫn thấy thiếu gì đó, nó làm cậu có phần hụt hẫng chẳng tài nào vui tới mức nở một nụ cười. Chỉ là vui trong lòng rồi tuột mất chỉ trong tích tắc, chắc do hắn còn ở bên cậu. 

Cậu sẽ rất vui và sung sướng khi hắn biến đi hoặc cậu thoát khỏi hắn.

Khi tới nơi, hắn mở cửa, bước xuống xe, hắn định là mở cửa cho cậu nhưng cậu đã tự bước ra khiến hắn có hơi hụt hẫng. 

"Anh định không vào à?" Cậu lên tiếng khi thấy hắn cứ đứng đờ ra như là một cái cây vậy.

"À, vào chứ." Hắn giật mình, bước đi cùng cậu để vào trong. 

Khi vào trong, cậu khá bất ngờ khi thấy nơi tổ chức buổi tiệc thật hoành tráng, điều làm cậu chú ý là ở buổi tiệc rất đông người và đặc biệt toàn những người có máu mặt trong chính trị lẫn bất động sản, còn có cả người nổi tiếng. Thật không thể tin được! 

"Sao? Rất tuyệt phải không? Toàn là mấy người máu mặt trong chính trị, bất động sản còn có cả người nổi tiếng." Hắn đứng kế bên cậu, cậu không nói gì, đưa mắt nhìn xung quanh, cậu là đang tìm cách để thoát khỏi hắn chăng? Hay chỉ là xem những người có mặt ở buổi tiệc? 

"Oh! Kim Jong Kook!" Bỗng có người đi lại chào hỏi hắn, có vẻ hai người họ quen nhau, cậu không quan tâm, đứng lặng im và tiếp tục quan sát. 

"A! Ngài bộ trưởng! rất vui được gặp ngài!" Hắn cúi chào 90 độ khi gặp ngài bộ trưởng, cậu chỉ liếc mắt nhẹ nhìn rồi nhanh chóng thôi. Thật sự là không quan tâm đến.

"Ừm, tôi cũng rất vui khi gặp cậu! Chà ~ tướng tá cậu săn chắc nhỉ? Tuyệt thật đấy!"

"Vâng! Cảm ơn ngài đã khen!" Hắn cười, dĩ nhiên là phải cười rồi, được bộ trưởng khen cơ mà.

"Ai đây? Đồng nghiệp của cậu à?" Bộ trưởng đang vui vẻ với hắn, nhưng khi thấy cậu thì lập tức dập tắc nụ cười. Hơi nghiêng đầu thắc mắc.

"À! Đây là em trai họ của tôi, Dong Hoon! chào ngài bộ trưởng đi!" Hắn nói với cậu khi trông thấy cậu chẳng để tâm tới chỉ lo nhìn cái gì đó. 

"Chào ngài! Tôi tên là Ha Dong Hoon, ngài có thể gọi tôi tên khác là HaHa." Cậu cúi chào, rồi giới thiệu tên của mình, điều đó làm hắn khá mãn nguyện vì cậu lần đầu nghe lời hắn. Mà cũng chẳng phải là lần đầu, lần hai chứ? 

"Ha Dong Hoon...tên cậu hay nhỉ? Tôi rất thích." 

"Vâng, cảm ơn ngài đã thích cái tên của tôi!" Cậu cúi chào lần nữa để bày tỏ sự cảm ơn. 

"Ừ, nào Jong Kook! Chúng ta qua đây cùng nói chuyện và ăn tiệc nhé?" 

"Vâng, thưa ngài!" Hắn đi theo bộ trưởng, cũng không quên kéo cậu đi cùng. 

[...]

Trong lúc hắn với những người khác nói chuyện vui vẻ, cậu tranh thủ trốn ra ngoài một cách lặng lẽ, hắn không biết về việc đó cứ mãi trò chuyện cùng với mấy ông chính trị và bất động sản. Cho đến khi, quay ra định giới thiệu cậu thì chẳng thấy bóng cậu đâu. Hắn giật mình, liền đứng lên nhìn xung quanh xem xem cậu đang ở đâu. Hắn tức điên, nắm chặt tay tạo thành nắm đấm, dây gân nổi lên trán, khuôn mắt đỏ ngắt.

"Sao vậy Jong Kook?" Một người hỏi hắn, hắn đưa mắt nhìn người đó rồi mỉm cười cái.

"Không có gì đâu, chỉ là tôi thấy hơi mệt thôi! Tôi xin phép mọi người về trước!" Hắn cúi chào mọi người, nhanh chóng đi ra ngoài. 

"Khốn khiếp!" Hắn chửi thầm trong miệng trong khi gấp rút tìm cậu, hắn giờ tức lắm rồi, nếu mà tìm thấy cậu, hắn sẽ lôi cậu về nhà và đè cậu xuống đánh cho bầm dập. Hắn nhất định đánh gãy chân cậu. 

Vừa ra khỏi buổi tiệc, hắn đứng trước cửa của tòa nhà, tay cầm điện thoại gọi cho ai đó, khi đưa chiếc điện thoại lên tai hắn thử nhìn qua phía bên đường thì thấy dáng vẻ quen thuộc đứng ở đó. Là cậu. 

"HaHa!" Hắn hét tên cậu, có vẻ cậu nghe được, chợt giật mình quay lại xem và khi thấy hắn trước cửa tòa nhà với khuôn mặt tức điên, cậu trở nên gấp gáp, nhanh chóng chạy sang đường. Nhưng không nhận ra, đèn từ màu đỏ chuyển sang màu xanh. 

"HAHA!! Cẩn thận!!" Hắn vừa chạy vừa hét khi nhìn có một chiếc xe tải chạy tới và cậu lúc đó cũng chạy xuống lòng đường. Trong trường hợp này hắn có thể tức nhưng cậu đang đối mặt với nguy hiểm trước mắt nên hắn không tài nào không quan tâm. Hắn lo cho cậu.

Nhưng....có vẻ đã trễ rồi.

*Đùng!* 

Chiếc xe tải ấy không dừng lại mà đâm thẳng vào người cậu khiến cậu bay ra giữa đường, máu chảy xuống nền đất, tạo thành một bãi máu xung quanh đầu cậu. Cậu bất tỉnh nằm trên đường. Người dân bên đường hết hồn, nhiều người chạy lại xem, vị tài xế vì cú sốc tai nạn đó mà nhanh chân chạy đi mất. 

Hắn chứng kiến cảnh tượng đó mà bị thẳng một cú sốc đánh vào tâm trí, không tự chủ được cơ thể, ngã nhào xuống nền đất cùng sự bất ngờ với những người đứng kế bên. Mắt hắn mờ đi dần rồi chìm vào bóng tối.

"Ôi trời ơi! Mau gọi cấp cứu đi!" 

"Này, anh gì ơi! Mau tỉnh lại đi! Anh gì ơi!!" 

"Alo! Bệnh viện xxyxz hả? Ở đường xyxxz có một vụ tai nạn giao thông cùng với một đàn ông bị ngất! Mau mau cho xe cấp cứu tới! Chứ không thì người bị tai nạn sẽ chết!"

-"Vâng! Chúng tôi sẽ cho xe cấp cứu tới đó!"-

"Nhanh nhé!" 

-"Chúng tôi biết rồi! Cảm ơn anh đã báo!"-

[...]

Ngày hôm sau, hắn tỉnh dậy, nhận ra mình đang nằm ở giường bệnh viện, hắn có chút đau đầu khi vừa tỉnh nhưng nhớ lại việc cậu bị xe tông, hắn liền đưa mắt liếc nhìn xung quanh xem xem cậu đang ở đâu. Hắn muốn tới chỗ cậu để coi cậu ra sao, hắn lo cho cậu. 

"A! Y tế, cô có thể cho tôi biết là một cậu tên Ha Dong Hoon hiện giờ ra sao được không?"

"Ý anh là bệnh nhân tên HaHa phải không?"

"Vâng!" 

"À, cậu ấy đã qua đời vào tối hôm qua khi vừa được đưa tới bệnh viện rồi!" 

"Hả? Ý cô là...cậu ấy mất rồi sao?"

"Vâng, cậu ấy đã qua đời rồi!" 

Gì? Qua đời sao? HaHa...em ấy mất rồi ư? Ha....ha...ha

Dòng nước mắt nóng lăn trên má hắn khi nghe xong tin đó, lần đầu tiên hắn khóc vì cậu.

Gì chứ? Hắn khóc ư? Hắn mà cũng biết khóc sao? Đã thế còn rơi nước mắt vì cậu nữa cơ! Chắc là do mắt hắn bị bụi bay vào mắt rồi tay hắn dụi dụi nên mới rơi nước mắt đúng không? Chứ nói hắn khóc vì cậu thì hài kinh! Hài lắm luôn! Hài không đỡ nổi, người khác mà nhìn thấy thì cười phì ra! Cười đến nổi rơi nước mắt. 

...

Sau ngày đưa tang cậu, hắn trở thành một cái xác không hồn. Đêm đêm luôn mơ thấy cậu, hắn mơ thấy việc cậu trở về với hình dạng đầy máu và ngồi trên chiếc xe tải còn hắn thì đứng giữa đường rồi cậu lái chiếc xe ấy đâm mạnh vào hắn. 

Giấc mơ làm hắn sợ tới nỗi không dám ra ngoài, nhốt bản thân trong căn phòng có bốn bức tường trắng cùng một chiếc giường trước đó cậu nằm. Và vào đêm hắn liên tục mơ về cậu nhưng toàn là những giấc mơ về việc cậu luôn tìm cách giết hắn. Từ việc lấy dao xẻ thịt hắn ra trăm mảnh rồi lái xe đâm hắn,...Điều đó khiến hắn bị ám ảnh tới mức vào một đêm vì không chịu được mà lấy dao tự vẫn.

Khi mọi người phát hiện ra hắn thì họ thấy con dao nằm trên đất nhuộm màu máu, nhưng cái làm họ khiếp sợ đó là....trên tay hắn đang cầm tim của mình.


End file.
